Pokemon: The Untold Tales
by EiraWolf
Summary: Young Lynx is about to start her journey after tragedy strikes. Now, after an unexpected meeting with everyone's favorite Pokemon Professor, she's about to start. Or is she? Rated M for later chapters, language, Violence, and alcohol.
1. Beginning Of The End

_Hey everyone! I am back and better than ever. Or well, mostly. With that being said, this is the beginning chapter of the Pokemon series I have planned. I hope you all like it!_

 _*****Disclaimer***** I_ _ **do not own**_ _pokemon. Nintendo does. This is just a fan made story put together by fans._

The Start of the End.

The lush green grass met the eyes of Professor Sycamore as he took a step out of the lab. Lumous City was in full swing this morning and he didn't want to miss a beat and not to mention that he had errands to run himself. "I'll be back!" He called out to his assistants and started for the busy street. Of course, He didn't make it too far when the familiar call of a Pokemon caught his ears. One he knew way to well. "I said I'll be back…" He let his sentence trail off as he turned his head to face the purple dragon following him.

"Geerrrr." Garchomp called out, taking a few steps closer to the professor. Soon, he was standing a couple feet in front of him. "Grrrrr." He snorted, lowering his snout to nuzzled the male Showing him affection.

"Okay okay." Augustine chuckled, moving a hand to push the pokemon away after a minute. "You can come with me. Just… don't get me into trouble okay?" The Dragon lowered his head for a few minutes before nodded and letting a low growl escape him. The professor just smiled, now moving his hand to pet the snout before turning once more to the busy street. "We have a lot of things to do today." He started, chatting away with the pokemon behind him who growled in response.

It wasn't long before a females voice rang out, greeting him and Garchomp on their little adventure. "Good morning Sycamore!" Came the call of a blonde woman called, waving her free hand to the pair before stumbling. "Oh gosh!" She called, moving quickly to pick all the boxes up before they hit the ground. A hand shot out, moving to grab the two boxes that almost hit the ground.

"Hey Raina, you have to be careful okay?" He shot her a half smile as he moved to place the items in his hands down for her. "What are you up to with all these boxes?" A moment of curiosity never hurt anyone.

"Oh... My husband insisted that the shop was getting cluttered. So naturally he opted for us to move almost everything into storage." The Blonde said with a pout, placing her boxes by the ones he sat down. "And of course, neither him nor Lacey are here to help me." Though her words sounded upset, the smile on her face made him believe otherwise.

"I see. Out on the drive?" He asked, deicing to stop and chat for a minute. Garchomp moved to lounge behind him, greeting everyone that walked past, even bending down to let those shorter than him pet his head.

"Yup. Got a huge herd now. Even enlisted some of the neighbors to help." Raina gave a soft roll of her shoulders. She turned her attention to the pokemon behind him before moving inside once more only to emerge a couple minutes later with poffen in hand. "Here you go boy. You must be hungry from following him around." She laughed as she held the food out to the pokemon, grinning when he took the poffen and ate it happily. "And what about you old man? Everything the same at the Lab"

"Oh yes. Working in this hot new topic." He beamed happily, moving to take his seat at the little outdoor table after Raina took hers. "And I'm not so old compared to you little miss." He chuckled, nudging her to show he was only joking around. " Anyways, this topic is about new type of evolution I was talking about with Cain about the other night." He stated, watching the lady nod slowly at first, then smiled once it clicked.

"Oh! He told Lacey about it the other day. She's been meaning to come by the lab and see if she could help. She really has taken a liken' to you Augustine." It was in that moment that uncertainty cross her features. It was a rare look on Rainas face and Augustine had only seen it once before. But that was many years ago.

"Ah… Unless the ladies at the lab have forgotten to tell me something, I'd say no. She hasn't. But she's welcome any time of course." And all trainers are welcomed at the lab. That was something He knew he didn't have to say. But it was a nice touch to let others know.

"I know. It's just… I never seen her so taken with something before." Raina turned her head away from the pair, eyes scanning the sidewalk for a minute as if it held the answered and words she wanted to use. "Maybe what happened almost a year ago got to her?" Augustine had turned his head to watch Garchomp for a minute but snapped back to the other once the words flowed from her mouth. _"She wasn't talking about…."_ He thought to himself, eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"You're not talking about what happened with Team Flare… are you?" It was Garchomps turn to look up, the word bringing a growl to his lips. Garchomp knew all too well what had happened for he heard of the Professor talking numerous times about it. "I know boy… Settle down." The professor mumbled through tight lips and the pokemon did just that. Garchomp rested his head back down, eyes still watching the two trainers closer now.

"I am. She felt helpless. Like all she could do was watch." But in the back of Rainas mind, a different thought took root. A different theory as to way her daughter felt this way. "O course, I'm sure she wanted part of the action. But still…"

"You don't like the idea of her running off like that huh?" IT was evident to Sycamore that there was an underlying reason for her worry.

"Of course. I… worry." The mother nodded, her voice and words heavy. "My daughter wasn't even part of the five children that helped stop that team and yet I worried. I could only image the thoughts running through the other parents heads."

"Right." He nodded, letting his eyes downcast to study the table and the design on it. "Of course, I would never know that… Feeling." Raina tilted her head up, eyes moving to watch him as he studied the table. As it was a rare moment for Raina to show her uncertainty, it was rarer for the Professor to show anything other than enjoyment.

"Augustine." She called his name, a light smirk showing in her voice and on her features. "You do to. You just do not know it yet." And with that, the woman moved to stand up, stretching her legs as she did so. "I have a feeling. In time. You'll know what I mean." She stated once catching the look of confusion on his face. "Don't worry about it okay?" She smiled lightly and moved over to Garchomp, running her hand over the smooth scales a top his head. "You be a good boy and keep this idiot out of trouble okay?" She smiled once more as the protests from Augustine reached the pair.

"I am no idiot Madame. Thank you very much." He chuckled, moving to stand now.

"If I'm old, you're an Idiot." Raina turned to him once more, showing off a goofy smile. "Just be good Professor. Those young trainers need you." She started, moving closer to give him a soft hug. "And be on the lookout, You never know what you'll see in this world." It was with those words Raina parted, moving to go back inside the shop.

"I guess she's right yea?" The Professor turned to the pokemon now, moving his hand to brush against Garchomps snout. The pokemon cooed at the petting and nodded. "of course, Lets go okay?" he asked, taking his hand back and turning to the street. Garchomp followed closely behind him, trotting happily as the cool air of the city greeted the pair.

* * *

"I'M FINALLY HERE!" Lynx yelled in the morning air the gates of Lumiose City parted and she stepped through. "Now, to find the lab." A tiny smile spread across the blondes face, her heart beating wildly in her chest. It had been so long for the fifteen year old since she been to the city. Not since her father fell ill. _"Now… I can make him proud of me."_ She thought to herself as her feet moved forward, shuffling towards the street she figured the lab would be on.

"Here? … no no no … here!" The girl mumbled, finding herself in another dark ally, "oh.." She shook her head, blinking her eyes before turning around once more and moving for the busy main street once more. This was starting to get to Lynx. She has never been this lost before but then again.. _"I'm in a bigger city that I never visit before without my dad."_ The girl thought to herself, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes as the hard memory of her and her father making the drive to Lumiose way back when. "No Lyn, don't think about."

"Don't think about what?" A voice called, sneering tone in hand.

"Huh?" The blonde looked up, shaking the pig tails on her head back and forth. Two figures stood at the end of the Ally exit. Standing in her way between her and her dreams of being a pokemon trainer. "Nothing to you. Now stand aside." The girl stated, throwing on her brave face and walking up to the pair of adults.

"I don't think so girly." One called, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking past him. "We need you come with us." The other, a female, called, moving to walk towards Lynx only stopping in front of her.

"ummm sorry, I'm kinda busy at the moment. So I don't think so." She tunted, earning a roll of the eyes from the Lady.

"Hear that Chris? Just snatch her." The lady snapped her fingers and the male moved forward, grabbing the girl by her waist, hoisting her up and throwing her over his shoulders.

"HEY!" Lynx called, kicking her legs and landing a hit to his stomach.

"STOP THAT" Chris growled, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"THEN PUT ME DOWN!" Lynx called, continuing her screaming for help.

"Hey Kid, he said stop it." The lady moved quickly, wacking Lynx across the back of her head, earning a muffled cry of pain.

"Good Kiddo." She smirked and moved to walk beside the guy once the screaming stopped. Both rather happy with how that went.

* * *

"Thank you mademoiselle. " Professor Sycamore grinned down at the young lady in charge of the little mom and pop store and took the bag of items from her.

"Most welcome Professor." She grinned brightly, batting her eyelashes at him a few times before moving off to help a customer find something.

Sycamore chuckled once he and Garchomp made their way outside. "She seemed nice." He nodded, moving now to dig in the bag for a treat for the pokemon. "Would you like a treat Garchomp?" He had asked, but the question fell on def ears. Garchomp perked up, his entire body pointed in one direction for a minute. "Garrrrrrr." He called out, turning his head to the Professor once before pointing in the direction again. "What's wrong?" Sycamore asked, turning his head towards the ally Garchomp was facing. "Grrrrrrr." The pokemon nodded, letting the low growl speak for itself. The professor nodded, walking back inside the shop and handing the bag back to the girl.

"Now then boy." He stated once he returned to the pokemon after explaining to the counter lady that he would be back in a minute and needed her to watch it for him. "Show me where the troubles at." And that was all Garchomp needed to hear. Once the words left the professors lips, the pokemon took off, running in the direction of a scream that only he seemed to have heard.

"Right." Sycamore nodded, taking after the pokemon as he too, ran in the direction of the kidnapping.

* * *

"Let me go." Lynx whined again, having woke up from the ladies punch. "And you hit like a girl." She added, as if insult would change their mind.

"I think not." The man carrying her sighed, this girl was honestly getting on his nerves.

"I think so. You're gonna regret this." Lynx called, once again thinking that taunting them would work. But of course it didn't. It was the ladies turn to talk again. Going into a long speech as to why it would be a good idea for Lynx to shut up. But of course, she tuned them out. She really didn't have time for this and was about to state her opinion when another figure appeared in her field of vision. "Hm?" She hummed to herself but the female took this as a question and continued on. The new figured appeared tall with a mess of dark, messy hair a top his head and a white lab coat hanging over his shoulders. _"wait… is that?"_ Lynx thought to herself as the figure brought a finger up his lips, telling her to be quiet. She nodded to show she understood what he wanted for her to do.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and the pair of kidnappers stopped, turning around to see what was going on. "Excuse me." The professor started, drawling closer to the pair, a kind smile on his lip though his eyes narrowed at them. "what are you doing?"

"None of your business." Chris stated a hostel underlying tone in his voice. Sycamore nodded slowly, letting the smile wash of his face only the slightest.

"I see. Well. I can tell you it is my business when you put a child in danger." He started, but the girl countered.

"Hey but out, it's a family thing."

"Family? Heck no. I have no idea who you two are." Lynx retorted before anyone else had a chance to even speak.

"Shut up you brat!" Chris called, eyes glancing over to his friend and she nodded, "Go." She mouthed, her hand moved to her side to grab a poke-ball and tossed it into the air. After a short flash of light, a houndoom appeared, teeth bared and ready for the command to attack. Chris took this as he time to leave, but as soon as he turned around, a purple figure dropped down, block his path.

"Hey!" He called out, backing up and almost dropping Lynx.

"Hey! A Houndoom!" The blonde squealed in delight before she realized which team it played for. "Oh wait! I mean.. A Houndoom? How boring!" The girl called out earning a sour look from the hound. The pokemon professor laughed at the little blonde girl. Even facing danger she could find a way to make him giggle.

"Hey kid. I like you." He chuckled once more before tossing out a poke-ball of his own and blastoise emerged, stretching his arms as he waited for the command. "Ladies first." Sycamore called, motioning his hand a fluid motioned as if saying come on with it. The punk complied and called out her attack and the battle started. Lynx watched on in amazement. This was the first live battle she ever witnessed and she wasn't let down at all.

"Go Professor." She found herself mumbling, her bright eyes widening as Blastiose took a hit but stood back up. _"They're so in sync."_ The girl thought to herself, so lost in her thoughts and the battle that she didn't notice the other pokemon inching closer and nudging the male that held on to her. It really wasn't until she was slipping out of his grip and the pair of punks moved to run away did she realize the battle was over and she was sitting on the ground, hitting her head once again in the process. "Why is it that its always my head." She mumbled, bring her head up to rub the spot once it started to hurt.

"Better then whatever they had planned for you." Sycamore chuckled as he and Blastoise moved closer to her and Garchomp. Lynx nodded. He had a very valid point. "True. Very true." She moved to stand, taking his hand to steady herself before letting go once again. "By the way, amazing battle!" She squeaked, moving now to hug Blastoise. The pokemon called out in surpise, then leaned into the hug once he realized she wasn't attacking him. "And you too!" Lynx called once she let go and turned to Garchomp. Once the dragon realize she was just going to stand there, he moved closer and nuzzled her head softly.

"I think he wants a hug to." Sycamore chuckled and Lynx nodded, wrapping her arms around the pokemons snout for a few minutes then let go. Sycamore nodded once before returning Blastoise and then turned to the blonde girl. "So what brings you to the city?"

"The Pokemon Professor." Lynx stated matter of factly. "I'm here to start my journey with Pokemon." She nodded, placing her hands on her hips. Sycamore nodded slowly, turning his gaze to garchomp then back to her. "Then follow me." He started, moving to walk pass her and out to the bustling street once again. Lynx nodded, moving as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

 _And with that, I must say is the end of this chapter. I am working on Chapter two as we speak. I have so many ideas for the direction of this Story. Also I apologize for any and all mistakes. I know there are so many of them that I might not have caught. And Thank You for reading! Stay tuned for more!_

 _******Disclaimer*******_

 _I_ _ **DO NOT OWN**_ _Pokemon. I just write about it in a fan made story._


	2. Just a Side Note

*Author note*

Hey guys, Eira here. This account use to be The Beautiful Darkness21 but I didn't like that. So I changed it to EiraWolf. Sorry for any confusion there. I would like to take the time to post this incase more of you are interested in the idea. I am always looking for new original characters. I have so many different story lines for different spinoffs and sequels. I'm open to collaborating with you all and seeing ideas bloom into more. With that said, if you have an idea for a Story line or a Original character or even both, just let me know, but please! I ask that you send it all in PM. If you have problems for any reason let me know and I'll get that fixed. I know it's super early in the story and I have wonderful things planned, but you never know. And again, thank you to all who read and like it. Thank you so much.

With Love

~EiraWolf


	3. A Strange Friendship

_Hey everyone! EiraWolfy here! Hope you all enjoy Chapter Two of this little fic!_

 _*******Disclaimer*****_

 _I_ _ **Do Not Own**_ _Pokemon!_

* * *

Chapter Two.

A Strange Friendship

The electric lights of Lumoise City danced around the trio as they made their way back to the Lab. Garchomp seemed to have relaxed after the accident. But Lynx was pumped, ready to get her own pokemon and take those goons on in a rematch. The Professor just nodded on, chuckling at the fifteen year olds enthusiasm.

"Lynx… You do know that violence is never the answer right?" Augustine finally spoke up after the girl started to babble about her future plans. The girl stopped talking and turned her big blue eyes to him. Her lips tugged into a soft frown and she nodded.

"Yes Professor, I know. But…" She started, turning her gaze away from him now and to the busy street.

"But next time, you might not be so lucky." He added, speaking after she had finished. He placed his hands in his pockets. This girl was a fireball of energy. _"Her passion. Reminds me of someone."_ He nodded softly, zoning out as he walked. It wasn't long till the soft growl of Garchomp pulled him out of his thoughts, making him realize that the lab was just across the street.

"Hey!" The excited yelp from the little blonde girl started to man and pokemon. "There's your Lab!" Lynx pointed once she knew she had their attention and started to move her feet carrying her to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Hey wait Madame!" The professor's hand shot out, fingers wrapping around hers and pulling her out of the street just in time. Lynx stood there, staring wide eyed at the car that zoomed passed the little group then turned her gaze back to him. "This isn't the small town you come from. This is a big city. You have to watch where you're going." He reminded, letting her hand go and turned to make way for the cross walk.

The blonde girl nodded, quickly moving after the man and pokemon. He was right. This wasn't like her home. And she was sure the places here and her pokemon visit wouldn't be the same either. "Thank you Professor." She mumbled, shoving her hands in her pockets as she moved along with him.

* * *

"My,… You sure are a funny little thing." The Professors assistant giggled lightly at the boy before her. He was quick witted and very very goofy. Something that was very refreshing to see after all the children they had seen. Most with terrible attitudes.

"You think so huh?" Jace turned around, eyes swimming in bliss greeted hers. There was no doubt in her mind that this kid was a happy one.

"Most defiantly." She nodded, watching as he moved now to look around. He had come in shortly after the Professor left and insisted that he could wait for him to get back. Of course the lady agreed, knowing that he only went to the store. But she should have counted on him being late. That man always had a knack for getting side tracked. "Oh Augustine." She mumbled, shaking her head lightly.

"Hmmm" Jace turned around, face stuffed with the muffins she had let him into for waiting too long. She shook her head once again, letting the dark curls bounce in her face as she did so. She was about to open her mouth once more to explain but the door slammed open.

"I am back." Professor Sycamore exclaimed with an apologetic tone. Lynx peeked in under his arm, eyes catching the other soon to trainer and the assistant. Garchomp peered over the pair of them, soon rushing past the Professor to nuzzle the other girl.

"Ay!" She chuckled, moving her hand to pet the snout of the pokemon. Soon, her eyes turned to the man in the door way. "Where have you been? Who's that girl? And where is the food?" She asked, watching his face fall even more with each question.

"My name is Lynx. He and Garchomp saved me." The blonde moved forward, ducking under his arm and locked eyes with the older woman. "All of it is because of me. Some thugs tried to run off with me." She explained. As she was talking, Augustine had closed the door and moved to a different room, coming back with a small box.

"I apologize for the lateness but-"he paused, pointing a finger at Lynx and then the boy. "I'm sure you're both here for a pokemon. I know she is." His finger moved once again to point at Lynx. But it was Jaces turn to bounce with excitement.

"Yea! Name's Jace." He spoke happily, moving to stand next to the older man. Lynx managed a small smile and a soft wave. Soon, she too stood next to the professor.

"Jace, Lynx. Well. I'm happy to help you two in becoming pokemon trainers." Augustine beamed. This was truly his favorite part of his job. "In side this box is your first pokemon. Choose wisely, for this will be the Pokemon you start your journey with." Both kiddos nodded. Lynx knew the one she would choose. And Jace did too.

After a nod from both, Sycamore opened the box to reveal three poke-balls. Jace bowed, motioning with his hands for her to go first. Lynx swallowed hard as her hand moved to the ball in the center. Fennekin. What if the little fox didn't like her? That was the normal thought that ran through her head all the way here. What if they fail? That was another thought that normally crossed her mind. "Fennekin." She breathed after shaking her head and clearing her thoughts. Her hand dropped down and grabbed the ball, picking it up and holding it up to her face. Jace bounced in his spot and picked up Froakies ball. The excited grin on his lips caused the girl to smile once more herself.

"Fire and water. Good balance." The professor nodded with and smile and turned to the assistant and nodded. She nodded and bounced off to the other room, taking the box with the last Poke-ball with her. "Now. One last thing." Sycamore said once the woman returned and handed him another box.

"Hm?" Jace asked while Lynx looked up at him, still holding Fennekins ball up.

"This is the pokedex." Augustine started as he opened the box to reveal the small machine inside. "It keeps track of all the pokemon you've seen and caught. If, and once you fill it up, bring it back to me okay?" He asked and both nodded, each taking one.

"Thanks Professor!" Jace exclaimed. Excitement in his voice. Lynx nodded and tucked her items away and mumbled her thanks as well.

* * *

It wasn't long till the pair said their goodbyes and left the lab, headed for the nearest route. Lynx moved on, casting glances at the boy next to her then eyed the road once more. He had been busy with a guide book and she didn't like to interrupt anyone.

"you're a quite one aren't you?" his voice caught her off guard and she quickly nodded her head yes. She was never the best around people. Especially now after what happened back in the alley way. "Gonna take that as yes." He snorted, seeming like he was mostly taking to himself.

"I'm Lynx." She finally stated after a few minutes.

"Jace. Nice to formally meet." He shot the blonde a goofy smile and turned back to his book, glancing up every once in a while.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry I'm not the best company. New people put me on edge… most of the time."

"It's no problem. Really, I can talk for the both of us at times. But ah… Hey are you headed to camphrier Town too?" Jace had almost stopped walking at this point, eyes looking at her as if he could find the answer on her person.

Lynx just simply nodded as she came to a stop just a few feet ahead of him. "I am. If you would like, we can travel together. For now at least." It was an offer. Normally Lynx would run off and 'do her own thing' but this was a completely new experience. If she would have done that, she would be alone with only her pokemon partner. And being frank that scared her.

"I don't see a problem with that." Jace nodded, letting his normal big smile slip into a smaller one. "Maybe we can help each other train on the way." And Lynx nodded. That would be very much welcomed.

It wasn't long till the pair were back on the road once more. Both chatting more as Lynx grew more comfortable with the other. The sun started to dip in the evening sky and they were about to take a small break when a scream rang out in the darkening sky. Jace jumped up, all traces of his smile wiped off his face. Lynxs eyes darted around, seeing if she could find the source.

"What was that…" Jace asked, and it sounded again. This time, Lynx jumped up to join her new found friend. "We need to…" He couldn't even get the sentence out before Lynx was up and running towards the sound.

"Come on slow poke!" She called back, though her face held a light expression, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was serious. More serious than usual.

"Well wait up then!" He called, dashing after her.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! Sorry it took a bit to update. Had a few problems come up this week. Hhhheee. Anywyas. Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

 _*******Disclaimer*****_

 _I_ _ **Do Not Own**_ _Pokemon._


End file.
